betrayal of a friend
by je 't aime-01
Summary: Sakura must face the only one who could ever truly heart her. will she beable to do wat needs to be done while facing the subject of her nightmare


_The Betrayal of a Friend_

_It was a dark night in the village hidden in the leaf. ever sense Saskue had chosen Orchimaru over his freind and village. Sakura had had a hard time sleeping. She kept having nightmares of that day Naruto came back to the village busted up from his fight with Saskue. She knowes he promised he would bring saskue back but sometime she thinks its impossible. Saskue had become dead to her in away. It was then that her thought were interrupted from a movement in the shadows. Normally she would have let it pass as a cat or something but htis shadow was to big. So she decided to follow to see were it went. Thats when she realized they were headed right toward Narutos apartment. The cold realization that it was the akatski come to get Naruto yet again pissed her off. as the dark form started moving up the wall she through kunain right in front of the figure cause whoever it was to drop from the wall. And thats when he turned around. Sakura froze with the realization that the one who had caused her so much pain was standing right in front of her with a intent to take Naruto way from her to. Not to mention what he might do to Hinata and their child if they woke up. IT was then that she knew she would have to stop him before he could fulfill his evil intentions. Recognization registered on Saskues face as he realized who we be naive Sakura who would swoon at every little thing he said. Sakura saw the cocky smile on his face and as if reading his mind. She gave him a cold and calculating look and said it doesnt work that anymore. I'm through swooning over you. you've caused to much pain to be forgiven. That wiped the smirk off his face. He said well then Sakura the only way your gonna keep naruto safe is to kill me. And with that he ran straight at her. Sakura prepared herself to counter his attack but he was behind her in an instint brabbing her from behind and slamming her into the wall. Sakura pushed the pain away to the back of her mind. as she turned around and thrust a kunai into Saskues stomach. His eyes widened momentarly but then he smirked and said you have gotten better. She swung at him landing a blow right on his jaw wiping that smirk right off his face. the battle carried on going beyond the villages walls finally for on instint she lost sight of him only for him to appear behind her and ram his chidori right through her stomach. Blood slowly spilled from her mouth but at that moment the silence was broken from a heart wrenching scream from naruto. Before Sakura could hit the ground Naruto caught her. He gently wiped the blood fromm the corner of her mouth as he tried in vain to ease her pain. A single tear escaped Sakura's eye as she said you'll make a awsome hakage. Naruto gave a short laugh as he gently layed Sakura down and looked back at sai and told him to look after her. Sai gave a small nod. Going to Sakuras side and picking her up and taking her to the saftey of the village. Naruto turned his red slit eyes to saskue. With barely contained anger said you will regret the moment you targeted this village and my friends. Saskue the betrayer. it was then that Saskue laughed and said she wanted to die by my hand. She was tired of living a pathetic exists where she had act happy for the rest of you fool. She was pathetic she should have just let me go. That was it Naruto rushed Saskue. Sakura was anything but pathetic. and with that he throw a punch that hit saskue squarley in the gut. But the whole plan was to get Naruto by himself. So Sakura forced Sai to set her down so they can go back and aid Naruto. Sai said Naruto can handle Saskue. That my be so Sakura replyed but akatski never attack alone. they plan to over power him i just know it. And as they reached the feild they soon discovered Sakura was right. Sai went to get more help. And with that a battle ensured. Byt he time the aktski had retreated the ground was so bloody it looked as if the earth were bleeding. all that was left standing was naruto Sai and Saskue. Sakura layed in between them with Naruto at her side as she took ragid breathes. Sai had gone to get help. Saskue approached Naruto and said either come with me willingly or unconscience. it was then that sakura summoned the last of her strength and with narutos help got to her feet to face saskue and with a movement that was so fast no one caught she appeared before saskue and jammed a kunai in his heart but not before. saskue had unsheath his sword and impaled her on it. he looked at her widen eyes and smirked. with blood trinkling from the corner of his mouth he said I never thought you would be the one to try kill me dear sweet naive sakura and with that he wrenched his sword free. He watched as Sakura fell to the ground. He looked at her still form and a single tear left his eye. he looked at Naruto and said you shall live another day and with that. he disappeared leaving Naruto to his greiving as Hinata and their daughter Ember joined him. The next day they had a funeral to honor sakura in which she was named a hero of the village hidden in the leaves. Sai looked at Naruto and said it really is better she no longer is suffering with the unberable sadness of his betrayal. Naruto looked at him and nodded. That night a silent shadow slipped across konohas grave yard to the place under the cherry blossom trees. The next morning a single red and black band could be found on the grave._

_I know it kinda long but if you could reveiw or watever i would really like it thank you. _

_Je't Aime_


End file.
